The Pow-Wow!/Script
'This script is for The Pow-Wow!. ' Starting with the song, High Hopes by Panic! At The Disco. The song ends SCENE 1 it shows the building Chuck: �� I’m waking up, waking up. What clothes am I wearing today? This one, this one, or this— �� Oh look! It’s my Halloween costume I wore a few years ago! Chuck gets a idea. Chuck: hmmmm... Ooo, I have a good idea! I need to tell my friends! Chuck grabs his megaphone and runs out of his room and goes in the hallway, and everyone is still sleeping. Chuck: (in megaphone) Hey everybody, wake up! I have a good idea! Pall of them started to scream since they were scared. SCENE 2 Crusty: what’s up, Chuck. I’m still tired. Jasper: of course you’re still tired, you’re always tired because you’re a cat! Chuck: Ok, Ok. No starting fights! I have a good idea! Munch: what? Selling 10,000 pizzas and doing the world record for that? Chuck: uhhh, no. But, I have a better idea! Crusty: Ok, get to the point! Get to the point! All of them except Chuck: Get to the point! Get to the point! Chuck: Ok, I am. All of them except Chuck: yayyyyyyyyyy! Crusty: ayyyy— whoops, Sorry. Ok. The point? Chuck: Ok, as I was saying— Crusty: *yawns* (they all stare at him) whoops, sorry. Again, get to the point. Chuck: Ok, as I was saying AGAIN, I got this good idea! My idea is we can be superheroes today! Jasper: how did you get that idea? Chuck: oh, I just found my superhero costume in my closet! All of them except Chuck: cool! Chuck: Ok, everybody, get your superhero costumes and I’ll add powers for you guys! Crusty, I’ll make you one since you don’t have one since you recently became a member here. Crusty: yes! Woohoo! They start walking to their rooms, but Chuck forgets to say something. Artie: (stuck in box) psst, Chuck. Can I get out of here now? Chuck: oh yeah! Guys! I forgot, there’s a special announcement! SCENE 3 They all run downstairs and have their superhero costumes, and Crusty has stuff for Chuck to make his costume. Chuck: we have someone coming with us, please welcome... (drums start and Artie pops out of the box) Artie Antlers! Artie: hey, everyone! I remember you guys... just not that cat. Crusty: oh, I’m Crusty Crizz! You can call me Crusty or the cat’s meow if you’d like, but I was a former Pizza Time Theatre worker. You never met me since I got fired by the manager (he’s talking about Nolan Bushnell), you came a few years afterwards. BUT nice to meet you! (They shake hands) Ok, I’m putting powers on all of your costumes and I still needs to make Crusty and Artie’s Costume! Chuck: and... (Chuck picks up his grandpas hat and his spirit appears) hi grandpa! Grandpa: hello, grandson! How is it going? Chuck: it’s doing good! I’ll make you a superhero costume as well! Grandpa: hooray! SCENE 4 Announcer: Artie Antlers as The Moose Tracks. He has lightning antlers and he can shock people! Ouch! That probably left a mark! Announcer: Crusty Crizz as The Cat’s Meow. He has powerful lights from his hands And he shoots out fish with his body shooter and is strong and has wheels on his boots! Announcer: Pasqually P. Pieplate as The Pizza Shooter. He grows pizza under a second on his hands when he lifts them up. Then he shoots them! Announcer: Mr. Munch as The Pizza Eater! He eats pizza then they turn into a weapon in his mouth then he spits out pizza bullets! Announcer: Jasper T. Jowls as The Bark Hound. His guitar can push bad guys out of the way when he plays it! Announcer: Helen Henny as The Flower Power! The only girl, but has some powers! She has powers on her wings and they shoot out water and flowers! Announcer: And last of not least... Chuck E. Cheese as The Cheese Leader! He’s the leader of the group and has super speed and can fly! He tells his team what to do and is a great leader! Munch: These. Suits. Are... AWESOME! Chuck: Ok, lets go outside to see if there’s any trouble. All of them: yay (goes outside) yayyyyyyyyyyyyy— They just stand there. Chuck: there’s no trouble Crusty: lets go back inside. SCENE 5 Doctor CW: haha! These stink bombs are awesome to stink up town! Vandy: I know. We’re the best bad guys in town! Both of them: mwahahahaha! They heard a laugh and drove there with Herbie the love bug. They climb a latter to the roof. Chuck: you guys! The worst villains in Dallas, Texas! Doctor: yep, haha! Vandy: what are you going to do about it? All of his friends appears. Vandy: nice costumes! Did you guys get those at party city? Both of the villains: (burst out laughing) Chuck: no, we made these ourselves! Crusty: well, well, well. Isn’t it the night crew? More like... The Night poo! The band: (laughs) Vandy: oh, we can beat you guys! Crusty: oh, you think so? Ha! Crusty runs to them. Chuck: Crusty, no! Crusty starts hurting them with his powers. Chuck: guys, start attacking them with Crusty! They start attacking and the pow-wow song plays. Chuck: wow, Crusty! I thought you were going to get hurt! Great job on hurting them. Crusty: that’s what I do. Jasper walks next to him, but Crusty thought he was a bad guy so he aims his paw at him and shoots out lasers. Jasper: ow! Crusty: (looks at Jasper) whoops, sorry. But at least I beated up the villains! SCENE 6 The villains got back up. Vandy: well, you guys are getting this. You guys are the bad guys! Vandy passes gas on them. They all started to cough. Chuck: can’t. Breathe. Vandy: excuse me! The villains both laugh. Vandy: and that’s how you defeat superheroes! Artie: not so fast! Vandy: oh, what will the moose do about it? Artie: take this! His antlers start zapping lightning. Both of the bad guys: ouch! Artie: I know you guys don’t like light! He continues zapping them. Chuck: wait... if they don’t like light, then why are they outside now and the sun is out? It just turned noon time as well Vandy: oh no, Doctor! Lets go back to the dumpster! They start to catch on fire since they burn when noon time. Doctor CW: lets go, quick! They run away. Pasqually: you did it Chuck! Helen: wow. That was actually pretty hard, but fun. Munch: will we ever do this again? Chuck: maybe (the CEC wink sound comes on) *winks* THE END